JP2002-94877 A discloses an electronic camera which can reduce an effect of camera shake in a rotating direction. Specifically, the electronic camera disclosed in JP2002-94877 A records image data of an image obtained by cutting out a part from an entire image (captured image) captured by an imaging device into a recording medium. Particularly this electronic camera rotates a cutting-out position of a captured image to a direction which cancels a camera shake of the electronic camera in the rotating direction, so that image data of which an effect of the camera shake in the rotating direction is reduced can be recorded in the recording medium.
In the electronic camera disclosed in JP2002-94877 A, a center position of the rotation for rotating camera shake correction is set according to one kind of preset rotating camera shake supposed in advance. As a result, only an effect of this one kind of rotating camera shake supposed in advance can be reduced, and thus effects of various rotating camera shakes cannot be eliminated.